La inocencia quedo en el pasado
by eve-tsuki
Summary: A sus 12 años mikan se consideraba una chica inocente, por ella y por todos la que la conocían...sin embargo con el correr de los años...¿que habrá pasado con nuestra inocente mikan? ¿acaso la junta con su novio natsume, el mayor pervertido de la tierra, le hará cambiar su inocencia?...
1. Chapter 1

hola a todas/os :D jeje estaba en frente de la cumpu pensando si subía o no un lemon...y después de mucho pensar y pensar acá esta un nuevo one-shot con lemon :D espero que les guste...es la primera vez que hago uno...

* * *

Nuestros queridos protagonistas ya crecieron y ahora tienen 16 años...veremos como les afecta el cambio de hormonas y eso :D

PV NATSUME:

Cada día que veo a lunares se vuelve cada vez mas grande, en todo sentido de la palabra...a pesar que a los 12 años le vi el pecho y era una plana, ahora cambio. Cada vez que la abrazo puedo sentir cada milímetro de su cuerpo y cuando nos estamos besando aveces me descontrolo un poco y tengo que apartarme...todo por el bien de ella, se que aun es inocente para hacer las cosas que pasan por mi mente. Lo menos que quiero es perturbarla y si tengo que esperar otro año para que ella pueda comprender cuales son mis intenciones, lo voy a esperar porque mi amor por ella va mas allá de cualquier cosa.

FIN DEL PV NATSUME

PV MIKAN:

Hoy terminamos otro año en la escuela gakuen alice, yo sigo estando de novia con natsume, al principio me sentía tan avergonzada...nunca había tenido un novio y menos besado a un chico pero con el tiempo natsume me fue volviendo cada vez mas pervertida O.O...se que antes era inocente lo se pero como no perder la inocencia cuando tengo de novio a el chico mas pervertido sobre la faz de la tierra y para colmo tengo una amiga que no es para nada inocente ¬¬... así que era obvio que a mis 16 años ya supiera bastantes cosas de la vida...como por ejemplo como vine al mundo...hotaru me presto vídeos, me hizo leer historias, y hasta me hizo leer un libro que se titulaba "métodos de prevención fáciles de recordar para una amiga BAKA" ¬¬, (que mala es hotaru)...dios cada vez que lo pienso me ruborizo como una tonta se que es algo natural y bla bla bla...pero de solo pesar en que podríamos llegara esa situación con natsume me pongo no solo roja sino con ganas de que pase O.O

Hace algunos días intente que natsume diera ese paso pero todo fallo cunado me aparto diciendo alguna tontería de aire y que se yo cuantas cosas mas... así seguí intentando que natsume diera el segundo paso en nuestra relación, ya sea con un beso mas largo, alguna caricia que lo estimulara, etcétera. Pero no el siempre me apartaba, yo ya no se que hacer, ahora entiendo a las mujeres que dicen estar frustradas sexualmente u.u, quiero pedirle consejo a hotaru aunque me de algo de vergüenza ya se me acabaron las ideas y también la paciencia. Así que ahora me encuentro en frente del laboratorio de mi queridisima amiga, dudando si entrar o no, pero algo interrumpe mis pensamientos.

- si vas a estar ahí parada como una BAKA sin hacer nada te pido que te vallas estoy en algo muy importante - me dijo atravez de una especie de monitor -

- que mala eres hotaru...yo te venia a pedir un consejo...¿puedo pasar? -

- esta bien pero que sea rápido que no tengo todo el día -

Me abrió la puerta y apenas me senté en la silla trate de que me prestara 100% su atención.

- mira...este hotaru...yo te...venia a pedir...este jeje yo - estaba tan avergonzada que mi cara la sentía caliente debo estar bordo -

- si no me dices que te pasa ahora mismo mikan no respon... - la interrumpí -

- quiero tener relaciones sexuales con natsume - le solté todo de una, la cara de hotaru era un poema por primera vez mostró una sorpresa impresionante y luego sonrió con algo de ¿ternura? -

- así que era eso...cual es el problema te explique todo lo que necesitabas saber, hasta te preste vídeos...¿recuerdas? -

- si me acuerdo hotaru, pero en esos vídeos que me prestaste no decían como hacer para que tu pareja te lleve a la cama - le dije exasperada y luego me tape la boca dándome cuenta de lo que dije -

- así que quieres que Hyuuga te leve a la cama - me dijo burlándose de mi - pues creo saber bien como ayudarte -

- ¿de verdad hotaru? -

- claro que si tontita, ven acércate un poco que te voy a decir paso a paso como hacer para que des el primer paso tu y lleves a Hyuuga a la cama... así que presta mucha atención lo primero que tienes que hacer es...-

FIN DEL PV MIKAN

PV HOTARU:

Le di un montón de consejos a mikan pero había uno infalible que había puesto yo misma en practica hace un año, se estarán preguntando con quien puse en practica mi infalible plan...pues bien fue con ruka. Si somos novios hace mas de 3 años pero yo no pude aguantar tanto como la BAKA de mi amiga y como veía que mi conejito era muy lento e inocente para mi gusto lo perverti un poco, ademas que Hyuuga me ayudo bastante a pervertir a su amigo...al principio se ponía rojo se disculpaba y se iba dejándome con las ganas, pero después implemente mi maravilloso plan y listo ruka me hizo el amor de la manera mas especial y a la vez salvaje que jamas podría imaginar...y yo que pensaba que era un tierno conejito, pero resulto ser una convinacion entere un león y una oveja...salvaje y descontrolado cuando quería y a la vez tierno y suave. Estaba tan concentrada que no había ni escuchado que entro alguien que me rodeo la cintura por detrás y me hablo al oído.

- en quien pensabas y por que tienes esa sonrisa -

- en quien voy a estar pensando si no en vos conejito - le dije sonrojada - y estaba pensando en el día en el que me hiciste el amor -

- que casualidad yo también estaba pensando en ese día, y sabes también que estaba pensando - le negué con la cabeza - en que quiero revivir ese momento justo ahora -

Apenas termino de hablar beso mi cuello, mi boca y me subió a a mesada en donde reparaba mis inventos.

- ru-ruka a-aqui n-no - le trataba de decir entre jadeos -

- yo creo que ahora es perfecto mi amor - decía a la vez que desabrochaba mi camisa -

Sabia que ya no había retorno, yo lo quería y el también...las palabras sobraban solo nos entregamos el uno con el otro y una vez mas hicimos el amor.

FIN DEL PV HOTARU

PV MIKAN:

Salí del laboratorio de hotaru y entro ruka, esos dos no pueden estar un segundo solos desde que son novios...son tan tiernos *-*

Pero no me puedo andar distrayendo tengo que poner en practica el plan para llevar a natsume a la cama. Primero lo primero necesito que se quede a dormir en mi pieza, ah me olvidaba antes tengo que hacerle algo de comer si no va a sospechar.

Desde ahora comienza "el infalible plan para llevar a natsume hyuuga a la cama"...el titulo super largo lo se ^_^U

FIN DEL PV MIKAN

PV NATSUME:

Hoy me levante frustrado como siempre me pasa en las mañanas y pase a darme una ducha de agua helada. Era sábado por lo que no teníamos escuela, hoy tenia planeado invitar a polka a una cita o algo así, a ella le gustan esa clase de cosas, en cuanto a mi me da igual a donde salgamos mientras este ella a mi lado no me interesa nada mas.

La llame por el celular, para ver si estaba dormida o algo, valla sorpresa cuando me atendió.

- hola natsy como estas -

- bien polka ¿que haces despierta tan temprano? - le dije con sospecha, entiendan me es raro que mikan se levate temprano por sus propio medios u.u -

- ¿eh? ¿temprano?...ah si es que tenia que ayudar a nanoko a elegir unos vestidos para una cita así que ella me levanto temprano -

- ah entiendo bueno nos vemos polka - iba a cortar cuando -

- espera natsume, se que estas enojado pero no te preocupes a la noche te preparare una cena exquisita ya veras que me sale excelente -

- esta bien polka pero mejor que sea en tu habitación no quiero que mi cocina estalle - le dije con burla esperando que haga una de sus rabietas -

- que malo eres natsume, pero bueno sera en mi habitación puedes pasar a las 22:00 que maso menos por ahí va a estar la cena -

- ok polka nos vemos en la noche - corte la llamada -

Esto es bastante raro polka siempre se enoja mas cuando le hago esa clase de bromas que estará tramando.

Derrepente recibo un mensaje ¿quien sera?

_De persona: Nos vemos en el bosque del norte a las 21:30. No llegues tarde es importante._

_Para: Natsume Hyuuga. _

Demonios es media hora antes de ver a polka espero que sea rápido, estúpido persona.

FIN DEL PV NATSUME:

PV MIKAN:

Al otro día me levante temprano por hotaru que me despertó con su BAKA-GUM para que fuéramos a comprar todo lo necesario para la noche. En la primer tienda que entramos fue de ropa interior, me dio bastante vergüenza comprar otro estilo de ropa interior, pero tenia que admitir que eran mas sexys que mis pants con corazonzitos. En esa tienda habían de todo desde corset hasta diminutos babydoll, trate de elegir algo que no se me viera muy provocativo pero hotaru desecho todo lo que había elegido diciendo que era muy infantil para el gusto de hyuuga. Así que ella me pidió que esperara que ella se iba a encargar de encontrarme algo sexy. En fin estaba sentada esperándola cuando mi vista vio un hermoso conjunto que tenia encaje rojo combinado con detalles negros, simplemente era perfecto ademas sabia que a natsume le encantaba el rojo, es por eso que lo tome y fui a probármelo. Estaba en el probador cuando hotaru regreso con una pila de ropa interior y me hizo probarlas todas. Aun no le mostraba el conjunto que me gusto pero me probé las que ella había elegido. Sin lugar a dudas ella es mi amiga trato de que me viera sexy pero a la vez inocente, también las prendas que eligió eran de mis colores favoritos, pero yo ya tenia un conjunto perfecto para la ocasión, así que compre bastantes conjuntos que eligió hotaru para mi junto con el que me había gustado a mi. (la ropa interior que se compro mikan esta en mi perfil)

Después de eso fuimos a comprar la ropa que me iba a poner que se trataba de algo simple pero a la vez sexy y hermoso. (después voy a dibujar el atuendo de mikan y lo voy a subir a mi perfil)

Seguimos recorriendo tienda tras tienda para comprar todo lo que hacia falta desde la comida hasta fuimos a una tienda alice que tenia todo para prevenir cuando un posible embarazo, a penas entramos a la tienda me avergonze pero por suerte esta horaru conmigo que me ayudo a comprar todo.

Llegue a mi habitación exhausta de tanto comprar pero no me detuve a descansar y me puse a cocinar la comida y a preparar la mesa y la habitación en donde íbamos a comer que ya eran las 8:45 y dentro de poca iba a venir mi querido natsume *-*

Por primera vez la comida me salio decente a pesar que solo cocine unas simples pastas tengo la certeza que me salieron exquisitas y de postre había echo torta de chocolate negro con despacitos de merengue y chocolate blanco, es el postre favorito de natsume...lo se por que me lo dijo ruka u.u

Tenia todo preparado... había puesto una mesa baja en mi pieza para comer ahí y tener mas intimidad cuando...ejem...ustedes saben ;) también había traído velas para que el ambiente fuera mas romántico, junto con todo eso servilletas y todo decorado en la tonalidad del rojo combinado con un color natural para que pueda resaltar a decoración en rojo. (decoración de la mesa en mi perfil)

En fin ya eran las 22:10 y natsume no venia me pareció raro ya que el siempre es puntual mas cuando tiene una cita conmigo...en fin lo seguí esperando algo le habrá pasado para que se retrase un poco, ademas yo siempre llego mas tarde y el no me dice nada u.u

Son mas de las once y empiezo a preocuparme, la comida se enfrió y todo se hecho a perder mi perfecto plan se vino a bajo...por ahí natsume no tuviera ganas de verme o peor sospecho lo que quería hacer y no vino porque no me quiere de esa forma...sea como sea yo lo voy a seguir esperando solo que en la cama ya que esta silla me esta causando un dolor de espalda tremendo.

FIN DEL PV MIKAN

PV NATSUME:

Ya era de noche cuando termine la misión de persona, sin embargo agradezco que halla sido rápida pero no por eso llegue temprano, mire el reloj del pasillo que marcaba las 12 de la noche. Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo aunque sabia que no por eso iba a retroceder el tiempo.

Llegue a la habitación de mi polka y abrí la puerta, si tengo la llave de su habitación, entre si siquiera pedir permiso y me encontré con la habitación en plena oscuridad...¿donde estará mikan? La busque por la cocina y tampoco estaba...¿acaso estará en su dormitorio? Abrí lentamente la puerta y ahí acostada en la cama estaba ella, durmiendo plácidamente. Después de cerrar la puerta tras de mi me fije en lo que iba a ser la cena y la decoración que armo para mi, para nosotros; todo por el estúpido de persona si no hubiese sido por el ahora estaría viendo una película o haciendo enojar a polka.

Estaba maldiciendo a persona en mi mente cuando algo me llamo la atención, mikan se encontraba con la respiración algo agitada y se removía inquieta sobre la cama. Pensé que tal vez estuviera teniendo una pesadilla por lo que me dispuse a despertarla, pero antes de que diera un solo paso empezó a decir mi nombre y a gemir bajito.

- natsume...n-natsume...ah n-no te detengas...a-asi...t-te a-amo n-natsume ah...- decía entre cada gemido -

Me quede de piedra acaso mikan, MI MIKAN estaba teniendo sueños pervertidos ¿conmigo? O.O

FIN DEL PV NATSUME

PV MIKAN:

No se en que momento me quede dormida pero de un momento a otro empece a ¿soñar? con que natsume venia y en pesaba a besarme el cuello y todo mi cuerpo. Por favor si estoy soñando espero no despertar. El natsume que me besaba no era el mismo de hace una semana...este nuevo natsume me besaba y acariciaba sin inhibiciones, sin nada de miedo y sin ninguna duda.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**hola a todas se que querrán matarme por cortar el sueño de mikan en la mejor parte...pero simplemente no se me ocurría nada mas que poner...este one-shot se va a dividir en dos capítulos...espero con ansias sus reviews :D **

**Y por cierto este capitulo va dedicado a aquellas personas que me hicieron sus primeros comentarios en cada una de mis historias...gracias a todas: Yanelix, Gaby34355, Sakura9464, issi2332 por ser las primeras en comentar ^_^ por ustedes ahora voy a seguir escribiendo cada vez mas :D  
**

**PD: este capitulo también va dedicado a nuestro querido Natsume Hyuuga que hoy cumple años :D FELIZ CUMPLE NATSY ^_^**

**un abrazo enorme**

**eve-tsuki**


	2. Chapter 2

Me atrase en publicar el capi por exámenes a rendir...mis sinceras disculpas para las que estaban esperando este capitulo...

Y como lo prometido es deuda acá esta el ultimo capi de la inocencia quedo en el pasado...espero que les gusto ;)

* * *

_PV MIKAN:_

_No se en que momento me quede dormida pero de un momento a otro empece a ¿soñar? con que natsume venia y en pesaba a besarme el cuello y todo mi cuerpo. Por favor si estoy soñando espero no despertar. El natsume que me besaba no era el mismo de hace una semana...este nuevo natsume me besaba y acariciaba sin inhibiciones, sin nada de miedo y sin ninguna duda._

Poco a poco iba despojándose de mi ropa ahora solo estaba en ropa interior, pero yo no me quería quedar atrás por lo que empece a quitarle su remera, el al ver mis intenciones me ayudo poniendo en su cara esa sonrisa sexy que me enloquecía, poco a poco pude sacar completamente esa estorbosa camisa y poder apreciar su cuerpo. A pesar de que ya había visto su torso desnudo, en esta ocasión fue distinto ya que no solo lo pude apreciar sino también lo bese y acaricie. Todo paso demasiado rápido cuando me di cuenta estábamos los dos completamente desnudos, aun no entiendo como es que nos desnudamos tan rápido, pero perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cundo natsume me empezó a besar el cuello y a acariciar mi feminidad.

- natsume...n-natsume...ah n-no te detengas...a-asi...t-te a-amo n-natsume ah...- solo eso salían de mis labios, natsume me tenia prisionera bajo su tacto en mi piel -

Estaba por llegar al orgasmo, cuando escuche un suspiro de alivio y me ¿ desperté?

FIN DEL PV MIKAN

PV NATSUME:

Estaba viendo como aumentaban los gemidos de mikan era tan excitante verla así pero también raro no se supone que era ¿inocente? me preguntaba una y otra vez. Estaba tan concentrado pensando y viéndola gemir revolviéndose entre las sabanas que sin querer patee la mesita de luz de mikan, el ruido que provoque no fue mucho y por lo que mikan no se despertó menos mal, suspire de alivio. Pero con mi suspiro logre el cometido que no cumplió la mesita de luz...despertar a mikan.

Ella al principio no se dio cuenta ni de donde estaba, ni si quiera noto mi presencia, solo se sentó en medio de la cama y de la nada golpeo el colchón con resentimiento.

- por que...- susurraba bajito - ¿por que tengo esta clase de sueños?...- dijo suspirando con angustia y frustración - por que mi subconsciente lo desea tanto si es imposible que natsume quiera hacerme el amor, ni siquiera hoy pudo venir - se le quebró la voz al final y de sus preciosos ojos brotaron lagrimas -

Ya no podía mas ver la angustia surcando su rostro por lo que me hice notar cuando la abrase por detrás para consolarla. Al principio se asusto, pero al percibir que era yo se relajo automáticamente en mis brazos para luego tensarse y hundir un poco su rostro para que no pudiera verla.

- oye mikan...- no levantaba la vista por mas que la llamase, así que tome su rostro entre mis manos e hice que me viera a los ojos - mi amor dime que te sucede, por que escondes tu mirada de mi - le dije preocupado pero con una suave sonrisa para que me pudiera contar lo que le sucedía -

- n-natsume t-tu...¿tu escuchaste lo que dije recién? - me dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas -

- ¿estas preocupada por lo que puede haber escuchado? - le dije sonriendo con ternura -

- por favor contesta mi pregunta natsume - me dijo en verdad triste -

- escuche cada palabra que dijiste - le dije mirándola a los ojos para que vea que no le mentía, pero a la vez que hable se preocupo aun mas - pero mi amor no tienes por que estar avergonzada, ni siquiera angustiada o preocupada...es algo natural y es de esperarse a nuestra edad -

- no es natural natsume por que a ti no te a pasado...o si te a pasado no ha sido conmigo - me dijo en verdad enojada -

- ay mikan, mikan entonces quieres que te demuestre lo que en verdad quiero hacerte siempre que me besas - le dije acariciando su rostro y bajando una mano hacia su cintura para traerla mas a mi cuerpo - quieres que me deje llevar cada vez que me provocas con tus acciones - le dije a centímetros de su rostro - en verdad lo quieres mikan...por que una vez que comience no voy a poder detenerme - le dije acariciando levemente sus labios con los míos suavemente, tentándola a contestar -

- si natsume yo quiero hacer el amor con vos...nunca estuve mas segura en algo...no quiero que te controles por mi yo te amo tal cual eres...yo confió en vos, en nosotros - me dijo mirándome a los ojos muy decidida agarrando mi pelo ligeramente fuerte -

No necesitaba mas palabras para comenzar que íbamos a hacer, simplemente las palabras eran innecesarias no las necesitaba, nunca las necesite para expresar mi amor por la tonta chica que me robo el corazón con su inocencia, confianza y desfachatez para hablarle a la gente. No necesite decirle te amo, ni darle grandes muestras de afecto...con solo una simple acción bastaba para decirle silenciosamente cuanto la amaba y la amo.

Ahora estamos uno frente al otro con nervios a pesar de haber imaginado la situación sientas de veces ahora que llego la hora de la verdad me tiemblan ligeramente las manos, no se que hacer solo tengo miedo de lastimarla de no ser lo que ella espera, mas por que la primera vez de las chicas tiene que ser especial, o eso es lo que me ha dicho sombra.

A pesar de los nervios y de las dudas actué solo por instinto me abalance sobre sus labios y comenzamos a besarnos, al principio fue lento pero cada vez fuimos aumentando el ritmo hasta que se transformo en una lucha para ver quien dominaba a uno del otro. Los besos no fueron suficientes y con miedo y algo de duda empece a subir mi mano hasta casi posarla sobre su pecho. Ella al sentir mis intenciones agarro mi mano y la situó ella misma en su pecho, dejándome claro que quería que la tocara. Yo ni lento ni perezoso lo hice al principio mis caricias fueron tímidas pero al ver a mikan separar nuestros labios para suspirar complacida empece a acariciarla mas seguro de mi mismo. Sus suspiros fueron convirtiéndose en jadeos y gemidos a la vez que besaba su cuello y desabrochaba su camisa para tener acceso a su escote y poder dejar una pequeña marca ahí.

Ella no se quedo atrás y empezó a desabrochar mi camisa dejando al descubierto mi pecho, sentir sus pequeñas y delicadas manos acariciarme de esa manera me volvía loco, mas aun cuando intento desabrochar mi pantalón, pero no se lo permití aun no terminaba de complacerla a ella; así que solo me separe y la mire directo a los ojos.

- no mi mikan aun no es tiempo...primero te quiero complacer completamente por todas las veces que me he negado a tu contacto... - le dije regalandole una media sonrisa -

Así que empece a repartir besos por su cuello y por su boca a la vez que desabrochaba cada botón de su camisa, me separe ligeramente de sus labios para retirar la camisa y contemplar su cuerpo. Valla sorpresa que me lleve al ver a mi preciosa mikan con un conjunto tan atrevido y de mi color favorito. Fue tal mi sorpresa que me quede demasiado tiempo viendo su cuerpo y mikan se sonrojo y trato de cubrirse pero no la deje.

- no quiero que te cubras eres lo mas hermoso que mis ojos pudieron ver - le dije avergonzado por quedarme demasiado tiempo mirándola y por lo que le había dicho, me estoy volviendo un cursi - solo me sorprendió verte en ese conjunto tan sexy polka -

- lo elegí pensando en ti natsume - me dijo con una sonrisa sexy y provocadora, ¿cuando que que polka aprendió a hacer esa clase de sonrisa? -

No me pude contener al ver esa sonrisa solo actué besándola apasionadamente y acariciando su cuerpo, conociéndolo con mis manos. Pero sin embargo aun no había sacado su pollera por lo que me dispuse a hacerlo, debo admitir que polka me ayudo bastante levantándose ligeramente para que pueda sacarla completamente de su cuerpo. Cuando termine de sacarlo de sus delgadas y firmes piernas subí hasta encontrarme con sus ojos viéndome con deseo, yo solo sonreí ante aquello. Pero no tan fui rápido y polka hizo un movimiento dejándome a mi abajo de ella, a su merced.

- ahora es mi turno de acariciarte - me dijo al oído -

Empezó a besarme para luego descender sus besos por mi cuello, sus manos estaban ocupadas acariciando mi pecho y tratando de bajar el cierre de mi cremallera. Sonrió sobre mi cuello cuando lo consiguió y empezó a quitármelo la ayude yo también levantando ligeramente mi cuerpo para que pudiera sacarme el pantalón. Al subir miro mi cuerpo y saco su lengua rosada para pasársela por sus finos labios, para luego morderse ligeramente el labio mirándome de una manera seductora y atrevida.

Al ver eso no pude contenerme y la volví a dejar abajo mio, la ropa interior estaba estorbando en mis caricias por lo que empece a sacar su corpiño, al principio no lo podía sacar pero lo logre después de dos intentos. Ella se puso ligeramente nerviosa pero me dejo sacarle el corpiño, al verla desnuda y sonrojada me puso a mil y empece a besar esos montes que pedían a gritos mis caricias, sus gemidos y jadeos me decían que estaba haciendo las cosas bien complaciendo la y satisfaciéndola, pero aun había una parte por explorar...a pesar de estar algo dudoso lo hice mientas a cariaba sus pechos con una mano y mi boca, con la otra mano fui descendiendo por su abdomen hasta encontrar el elástico de sus pants...al principio solo la acaricie sobre la ropa esa parte pero al ver sus ojos nublados de deseo y oír como sus pequeños gemidos se convertían en gritos decidí sacarle esa molesta prenda y acariciarla completamente. Se vio ligeramente sorprendida de la desnudez en la que se encontraba pero no la deje pensar mucho en eso ya que empece a mover mi mano por su feminidad y a besarla si control. Quería probar su sabor pero no me animaba a hacerlo así que solo me conforme con chupar uno de mis dedos. Ella me vio hacerlo y se sonrojo furiosamente pero no dijo nada solo hizo algo que no me esperaba.

Empezó a acariciar mi hombría por encima del bóxer pero de un momento a otro los saco de mi cuerpo, no me di ni cuenta de eso hasta que empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias haciendo que jadeara y gimiera su nombre constantes veces, pero no quería acabar en su mano por lo que la detuve y la bese. Ella ni yo no podíamos aguantar mas por lo que me posicione en su entrada y la mire a los ojos.

- estas lista mikan - le dije mirándola a los ojos - este es el momento de dar marcha atrás si lo deseas -

- si estoy lista - me dijo regalándome una sonrisa como solo ella sabe hacer - confió en ti mi amor -

Solo eso quería saber, y de a poco fui entrando en su interior cuando me tope con la barrera de su virginidad, la mire a los ojos y ella solo asintió instándome a que continué y así lo hice, de una estocada la penetre. Ella se agarro de mi espalda y me rasguño bastante pero no me importo por que su dolor era mayor. Lloro del dolor pero cada lagrima que salían de sus ojos las atrapaba con mis labio para consolarla, empece a masajear su pecho para que se le pasara el dolor y se distrajera con otra cosa. Al parecer funciono por que ella sola empezó a mover sus caderas para decirme silenciosamente que ya me podía mover. Y así lo hice al principio lenta y torpemente pero pronto llegamos un ritmo en el cual los dos nos acopamos formando una danza sensual de vaivenes y gemidos entrecortados por besos. Empece a sentir una especie de fuego en mi parte baja ya sabia que pronto iba a acabar pero quería que los dos termináramos juntos por eso la espere un poco. Al rato empezó a gemir mas alto de lo que había echo antes.

- n-natsume...a-ah SI...mas, mas fuerte natsume...ah, ah, ah, m-me vengo n-natsume ah no aguanto - me decia entre cada gemido y jadeo -

- y-yo tambien m-me v-vengo...ah mikan...-

- NATSUMEEEEEEEEEE...-

-MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAN...-

Los dos terminamos a la vez, fue increíble, aun estaba en su interior así que lentamente salí de su interior.

- te amo natsume - me dijo abrasándose a mi cuerpo para descansar -

- yo también te amo mikan - le dije antes de caer rendido a dormir -

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:_

Desperté viendo al ángel mas lindo del mundo, estaba agarrada a mi pecho con una sonrisa y completamente desnuda. Me parece increíble que hayamos echo el amor cuando hace unos días pensaba que me tenia que contener para que no se sienta presionada, si seré tonto tendríamos que haberlo hablado como sombrita me lo recordaba cada día pero no quería hacerle caso a BAKA-SOMBRA. Pero aun así ya lo habíamos echo a pesar de que no fue todo como lo pensaba fue mejor que fuera de esta manera casual. Derrepente siento que mikan empieza a moverse y abre sus ojos. Le sonrió y la beso dándole los buenos días ella se sonroja al ver que los dos estamos desnudos y trata de cubrirse pero antes de que lo haga la agarro de las muñecas inmovilizándola.

- si piensas que puedes taparte después de lo que pasamos anoche estas muy equivocada, ademas ya te dije anoche que eras hermosa -

- es que hay demasiada luz natsume - me dijo inflando los cachetes -

No pude contener la risa, mikan cuando quiere puede ser una mujer sexy y completamente desinhibida pero a la vez también infantil y tierna, es de la persona que me enamore, mi luz, la razón por la que ahora estoy completo...el amor de mi vida Mikan Sakura.

FIN

* * *

holaaaaaa aca esta el ultimo capi :D que les parece hagan comentarios todos son bien recibidos :)

espero que les guste por ahí mas adelante haga un lemon rukaxhotaru, de como hotaru llevo a la cama a nuestro conejito ruru-chan XD jajjaja

nos leemos en la próxima...dejen reviews :D


End file.
